Legend of Legaia Aftermath
by Giga
Summary: Vahn and the gang are going on a new adventure fighting evil.
1. Default Chapter

Legend of Legaia Aftermath   
  


Discalmier: I don't own none of this stuff. 

The story takes place a year after the fall of Jiggernut and the Seru.   
_________________________________________________________________ 

_You must die before you know that you are truly alive._   


Vahn sit on the roof of Sol looking at the night sky remebering the good times he had with his friends and Meta. Vahn looked down on his right arm wondering what it woulkd be like if Meta was never destroyed. He turned his attention back to the stars and sighed. A sound from inside the Sol interested him and walked down the stairs. 

The city weas having a festival of being free from the Seru's grip. Vahn looked on as people sat or ran around the place having fun. The disco hall seemed to not have that many people inside so he decided to sit and have a drink or two. Vahn entered seeing that they also seemed to have more people than usaul. Vahn walked over to the newly built bar and took a sit near the wall. He leaned over and laid his head on the bar. The bartender was wiping a glass and looked at Vahan. "You, seem thirsty. Want a drink?" Vahn knew this guy was new here that he never sold enought drinks to get paid and that was his down fal of having this job, but Vahn was thirsty. "Yeah, give me a bottle of wine." Vahn wasn't a hard driker himself, hell he never got used to drinking normal juice till he left Rim Elm. The bartender passed him a small glass and a bottle. Vahn opened the bottle. He poured his first glass when he felt like he was being watched. He turned to the left and nocticed that the gards were coming in themsevles ready to have fun. Vahn the looked to the right and saw two girls in red dresses look at him. "Damn." Vahn said as two big guys walked over to him. "Hey, are you looking at our chicks." Vahn knew the fame of saving the world would wear off and he stood in front of both of them. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Vahn pushed one of the guys. Vahn grabbed the bottle from behind him and hide it from them. The guy got back up with a knife till a person in black grabbed his hand. "I think you should stop." Vahn saw that the person was taller than him. The guy seemed to agree and walk away. "Alright but when I get done here you and me at the Musle Dome Arena!" the guy took his seat and Vahn took his seat back at the bar. "I can't always help you like that. Anyway you heard from Noa?" Gala took off his hood. "Nah, I think she's taking care of Cort downstairs. Why are we here agian? I thouht you would go back home?" Vahn said drinking the wine. "Have you already been drinking. Remeber that Noa had that dream about coming back to Sol and finding the Ra-Seru's here?" Vahn porued another glass. "While their not here now. I'm going to find Noa and talk with her. This is becpming weird." Vahn laid the money on the table and left. Gala looked around and grabbed the bottle and swigged the whole thing. 

Noa was downstair in the inn holding little Cort. "Well, it seems that you need to take a nap." Noa rocked Cort slowly to sleep and sung to hima slow song. Not long, little baby Cort was knocked out. "Noa, I can take care of him for ya." a maid girl said as she came downstairs. "Okay, just make sure if he wakes up give him his food." Vahn walked in surprising both of the women. "Noa, I got to talk to you." Noa stood there handing the baby to the girl. "In private." the girl left with the baby upstairs. Noa sat on her bed and laid down. Vahn took a seat in a chair close by. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Noa said. "The dream you had, was there any kind of time the Ra'Seru said they would come?" Vahn said looking at her. "No, they just said go Sol and wait." Noa noticed that Vahn was looking at her. "Is there something on me?" Vahn turned his head and smiled. "No, just, just.." _Oh no! Not again! _ Noa walked over to him. "Are you having a cold or something you seem to be turning red." Vahn wiped his face. "I'm thinking that you are thinking about something your not supposed to think about." Vahn was beind read like an opened book. Noa face closed into his. _Ah, what the hell. _Vahn close his eyes and moved closer. "Guys." Gala came in making the two serperate. "Their here." Gala said looking at the two. He started to laugh and the two started to blush. 

"What were you two doing?" Gala said as Vahn and Gala walked up the stairs. "Nothing. She just thought that she had something on her face and she wanted be to get it off." Vahn said passing a crack in the stairs. "Man, you had your eyes closed." Gala said chuckling. They finally made it to the roof seeing three serperate lights. "Where's Noa?" Gala said. "She said she's going to get Cort." Gala then heard Noa running with Cort. The Seru floated over closer to the group. "Hello again, friends. We have come back because of an evil plot that is going to happen." Meta said as he floated above Vahn. "We need to find the three that want to take over the world with dark Mist." Vahn nearly fall to the ground. "Not again." Vahn said to himself.   


Moring came quick to the group as they left Sol. "Alright we go to Octam and report to the sky station. After words we go to Mt.Dini and destroy a thing there. Seems simple enought." Vahn said to the group. "Well, not really." Meta said as he cling to Vahn's arm. Terra and Ozama were also with theis masters too. The train somehow was working again due to some new energy the Seru was getting. Vahn hopped and took a seat in front of a window and dropped his bag beside him. Gala entered and tossed his bag to a corner of the train. He sat in another corner and started to meditate. Noa walked in with Cort in her hands and sat her bag near the door. "Vahn, can you hold Cort for me?" Noa handed Cort over to him and sat next to him. Vahn handed him back over and smiled. The train started to move slowly because this was the moring express and the Seru wasn't nearly awake to go full speed. The sea passed by slowly and the clouds seemed to crowd the area. the train was silent for the first hour and the group was getting restless. Until, Gala broke the silence and laughing out loud. "What's so funny?" Vahn said as he looked over at Gala. "That guy is probably still waiting on you at thje arena! Haha." Gala seemed to enjoy himself. Vahnl et out a light chuckle as he thought what the gut might have done. Vahn then looked at Meta. "Hey, can you tell me who is the three carries that are going to try to destroy this world?" Meta glowed. "I don't know right now but they should becoming soon. Hey, Terra what's the purpose of having the three to find the pedistol?" Meta asked. "Because that's the only thing that can signal Teig again." Gala stopped laughing and went back to was deep in meditatiobn until he felt a dark vibe came over him.   
  


"What was that?" Gala rose from his seat and looked out the window. "What the hell?" Gala walked over to the door. "Vahn, their so something out there." Vahn got up from his seat and looked. Three small figures came into view. He stared more closer and he saw a that they were flying Seru. "Vahn, those are not the real they're evil Seru from the new Mist." Meta said. The seru formed a formation and fired differnet blast at the train. The enginers jumped the train, even the seru left. The blasts nerly missed them. "The train stopped." Noa said as she put Cort in behind a closet door. "I'll be right back." Noa closed the door and opened the other door. Vahn had his sword in hand and jumped out of the train. "Anytime now Meta." Meta glowed and started to float with Vahn. The Ra-Seru then transformed to its final state. Gala was right behind him and started to fly toward the group. "All right if you guys had this power why didn't you tell us?" Vahn asked as he followed Gala. "Don't ask." Meta replied as he they flew towards the seru. Noa got on top of the train and started to float. "All right if you guys want to go to Aimon first you have to fight us." Noa flew off toward the battle. "Qzama now!" Gala said as he started to summon the spell to call Ozama true form. Gala started to transform to the beast Ozama was and started to attack the leader of the group. Vahn powered himself up and held his blade behind him. Noa and the other seru faced off away from the group. Gala grabbed the seru by the head and with his power shock it to death. The seru fell limp and fell to the ocean below. Vahn sliced his sword throught the one coming at him and smiled as it spilt into halfs. Noa was fighting the other somewhere else and fired an energy blast fom Terra at it destroying it. (I know fast scene.) Noa floated in the air for a few mintues and giggled. "That was cool!" Noa jumped higher in the air and struck a pose.   
  


They returned to the train cart and opened the door. "Cort! Where's Cort?" Noa turned in fright scaring Vahn who was putting away his weapon. Then a laughter came from the ceiling. Cort was on the ceiling holding unto a wire laughing and carring on. Noa grabbed him and put him down. Vahn then felt a little tired. "That's why I never told you about our true power till last night, because it drians the energy from the person when they use it." Meta said to Vahn who was nearly knocked out from the fight. "How long will it take till we get use to it?" Vahn said half asleep. "Probably around three days after the first use but you don't have to worry about that since we're stranded on this cart." Noa perked up somehow. "How about we just use the Ra-Seru power to pull the cart?" Noa seemed to be the only person awake. "Well, okay." Cort crawled over to Vahn and climbed up him and slept on his chest. Vahn seemed to be too worn out to notice. Gala just was sleeping against the wall like a clock. Vahn was sleeping in his chair with Cort. Noa sighed and sat next to Vahn. She then felt kinda sleepy and laid her head in Vahn's shoulder. 

Gala woke from his nice dream and saw that they were still starnded on the cart. He looked outside and saw that it was night time. "Oh crap, Aimon probably left by now." Gala leaned back agianst the wall. "What?" he saw Noa sleeping with Vahn.(The other sleeping!) Gala cracked a smile and watched the two. Vahn turned over and seemed to face Noa. Gala started laughed out loud as they were kissing and not knowing it. Vahn slowly opened his eyes dreaming about what guys dream about when he noticed that Noa was right in his face. Vahn slowly rose from his seat and picked up Cort. Noa was still asleep and lying on the chair where Vahn was. Gala couldn't help himself and started to pound on the door fromhis laughter.Vahn punched him in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me I was kisssing her?" Gala rubbed his arm. "Because you and her looked so cute." Gala flutted his eyes. Cort seemed to hav woken up and laughed at Gala's action. "What if Mei heard about this?" Vahn started to panic. "Don't worry she's married to that Iris guy, right?" Gala started to make Cort laugh. "It's just that this might be a mistake to go with someone who already has a baby." Gala looked at Vahn wierd. "Ex that. All I'm saying I don't know. I'm afriad of relationships that occur being together all the time I'm a man of many diminsions." Gala started to burst out laughing. Noa slowly rose from her seat. "Vahn, what time is it?" Noa was half blind from her little nap. "It's around eight and we told Aimon that we were going to met her at four. Gala looked at the sky. Cort cued as he saw the stars. "Well, it looks like we need to return this to the people." Vahn said hopping on top of the cart. He riased Meta over the front and summoned a herd of Gimads to the front. "Mush!" they all moved down the line and slowly moved the cart. 

Vahn sat on top of the cart looking up in the sky. Vahn thought about the day Mei said she married someone else. _We can still be friends._ Vahn still hated to hear that. "He recenetly found out that she was going to have a baby. Vahn pulled out an old picture of his family and Mie's family. He stared at how he and Mei were good friend and could've been a great couple but when he left to explore the world without Mei she forgot all aout him. "Four damn months." Vahn put the picture back in his pocket. "Whore." Vahn rose from his seat and started to walk on the top of the cart. Gala turned on the light to the cart and started play cards with Noa and Cort. Vahn hopped back in and sat down with them. "Deal me in." Vahn said to Gala. He passed the cards around and yelled a chant and started the game. Vahn looked at his cards and cursed under his breath when e found out he had a sucky hand. Gala started to laugh and stared at the two. Noa looked clueless and looked up from her cards. "I fold." Vahn threw down his cards. Gala looked at Noa face. "Well, I guess that I should show my cards." Gala had a good card combonation. he started to grab his winings when Noa threw down her cards. "Is this what you call a 'Royal Flush'?" Gala and Vahn looked at a smirking Noa. "I guess I win." Cort clapped at Noa's victory. "You cheated!" Gala said standingup. "No, I didn't!" Noa said letting Cort crawl away and she stood up. The both of them yelled at each other while Cort and Vahn looked on. 

"How much longer?" Noa said as she looked out the window. "Not long we just came into the first post in the island." Gala said. Cort and Vahn were sitting there till both of thier stomachs started to growl. Cort crawled over to Noa. He pulled on her pants leg and she picked him up. "Hungry? All right hold on." she started to pull down her robe. Vahn and Gala both turned away. Noa looked at them weird. "What? I just needed to get my key to open his food stash." she grabbed her key and walked over to her bag. "You guys are so strange." Vahn and Gala both turned red and did a fake chuckle. They finally stopped at the Octam airstation and the Gimads disappeared. Vahn and Gala both grabbed thier bags and exited the cart. Noa and Cort came out and followed behind. They walked down the stairs and noticed that the town was quiet. "Wow. I never been here at night. It's scary." Vahn said as he saw not a soul here. Then a loud clank came from the bar entrance. "What's that?" seven people walked out the bar carring someone. "Let go of me!" a woman struggked to get away. Vahn and Gala dropped their bags and ran in front of the group. "Where are you going with that woman?" Vahn looked at the group and smiled. Gala said as he confronted the leader. "None of you damn business. Now move!" the man pushed Gala. Galawas kinda pissed for staying on a cart day and nearly all night but his was the last straw foe Gala. "You ASS!" Gala jumped on top of the leader and started beat the livng daylights out of the man. "Damn." Vahn said as he watched. "Why you!" another charged at Gala but Vahn kicked the guy in the gut making him fall to the ground. The group dropped the woman and charged at Vahn.   


Vahn dashed at the group taking down three of them while running. The last two pulled out giant swords and charged at Vahn. Vahn dodged every attack they threw at him. Meta started to grow and a giant blade came from its end. Vahn stood amazed and then started to attack the other two. Noa watched the two pratically beat the living snort out of seven people in two mintues. The seven than ran out of town not looking back. The woman who was caught worked throught her ropes that were tied around her and approached Gala. "Thank you for saving me." she said to Gala making his heart nearly flutter."uh...well..uh....your welcome. hehe." Gala started to blush. Vahn walked up behind Gala and patted him on the back. "What's your name?" Vahn asked the woman. She seemed to be wearing a navy blue ninja suit. "I'm Aimon. I nhere waiting on the heroes but it seems that they were late." Noa walked up behind her. "Do you mean the Ra-Seru heroes?" Aimon looked around and saw that they had seru on their arms. "I guess you guys are it. Why don't we talk in the bar." 

The bar seemed to have been cleaned and upgraded from the last time the group has seen it. The floor weas tiled and there was a stage were amateurs doing special talents. Vahn and the group took there seats near the back of the bar. "So, have you meet Giga?" the gang looked at her wierd. "Nah, we haven't heard of a guy named Giga." Vahn confirmed. "Well, he is one of the three warriors that plan on destroy the world. He already has a Ra-Seru with him. I thinks its name is Decon." Meta started to glow. "No, it is Deca." Meta was speaking out loud. Aimon was shocked and then shrugged mixing the name up. "And anyway here." she passed under the table an evelope. "That's the files of the army he holds in the nort of the Soren Camp." there was a map and a list of places that they were going to hit first. A waiter came over with a bottle. "Vahn, I heard that you like wine so here." Vahn looked puzzled and thanked him. The waiter then brought three glasses. "I have a question. Where is the city of Octam? Imean the people." Gala asked Aimon. "They seem to have paty tonight and that they never come to the suface unless they work. During this time theives and other criminal come here to steal money, jewels and even women. Liike me." Gala had a thought in his head. He looked over to Vahn who signaled 'no'. Vahn opened the bottle and poured himself a glass. _I wonder who gave me this wine._ He looked around before drinking and saw a familiar face. "Oh, crap." the same guy from the bar in Sol waving at him. Vahn was tired and didn't feel like fighting some idiot. The guy got up and walked over with two of his friends. "I heard you was coming and I thougth you might need a welcome." Gala signaled Noa and Aimon to leave. The guy tossed the table to the sideand pulled a knife. Vahn got up from his seat and stared himthe face. "Who the hell are you surpossed to be? Some enforcer?" Vahn smiled and grabbed the man's hand that had the knife in it. "You can say that." he forced into the man's other arm. Gala punched the other two guys and drugged them to the stage. Vahn watched the man pull the knife out of his arm. "You bitch." he rose his hand to punch Vahn. Vahn braced for the hit and stood there. The man's punch sent him flying to the otherside of the room. The man's punching hand was yellow. "Say hello to Deca." Giga grabbed Vahn by the shirt and held him in the air. Gala was being held back by other reinforcements sent by Giga's friends. Vahn then rose his right hand. Giga was about to punch Vahn again but a tip of a blade touched under his chin. "Your messing with the wrong person. So I thhink you should tell your friends to stop messing with my friend." The blade cut into his skin making blood come down its end. Giga smiled and raised his fist higher. Noa chopped the guy between the head and the shoulder making hm fall out. Gala knocked out every single one of Giaga's goons. Aimon was amazed how they fight and handled that situation. "Vahn, your bleeding!" she touched Vahn's face. "Come on we can't stay here."Vahn grabbed the bottle off the table before leaving.   
  
  


They used a door of wind to send them to Darke Castle. The king let them in and allowed him to stay in the extra quaters. Vahn was being nursed by Noa while Aimon played with Cort. Gala looked at Aimon for a long time seeing what she was doing. Vahn looked a worried Noa. Noa was in a rush trying to help Vahn. "You cheeck seemed to be brushed and.." Vahn grabbe her hand. "Just calm down and take it slow we are in Drake Castle. Nothing's going to happen." Noa seemed to always have comfort when Vahn talks calm. "Hey Vahn, this might help." Gala tossed him the wine bottle. "Thanks." Vahn opened the bottle gain and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. he started to pour a glass when Noa looked at him deeply. "What's wrong?" Vahn knew what she was thinking. "You really did show that guy didn't you?" Vahn chuckled at her lie. After a few mintues of talking and drinking Cort was asleep and the group was having a drinking contest. Vahn was trying to keep himself sobber by repeating to himself that he is a man. Aimon was trying not to fall out and collapse in front of the group. Noa was kinda new to this so she was hyper. While, Gala just sat there looking sobber and looked like he didn't drink a glass. 

You should know the outcome, right?   
End of chapter one. 


	2. Legend of Legaia Aftermath

Legend of Legaia Aftermath-chapter2 

Giga walked in the old factory by Conkram. Giga walked o the entrnce and pressed a rock to the left of the door. "I can't take this no more." Giga said walking in lit doorway. He walked and wlked down a long corridor. He opened a door to a dark room. A person was sitting in a chair when the lights came. "Giga, you failed?" a very familiar spoke. Giga punched the wall beside him. "I guess he did." a female voice spoke from another place of the room. "I guess its time for plan B. Since they kick Giga's ass." a chukle came from the guy. Giga just turned his back. "Sal your next." 

Two guards stood otuside the front gate looking at the sky above. "Man, I don't know why I took the night shift. I never get to have my 'special' time with my wife anymore." guard one said to guard two. Guard two chuckled then he felt nature calling. He started to walk over to a booth and go behind it. Guard to un zuped and you know. "What the hell are you doing?" guard one watched as guard two was taking his 'break'. "Oh, man what the hell is that?" guard one said as a little gremlin thing hopped staring at guard two's 'whizzer'. "I think you need to move before that thing do something weird." the gremlin looking thing moved closer. "I'll show him not to mess with the Drake army. HA!" The guard pissed on the gremlin and started to laugh. The gremlin eyes turned red and his teeth became sharp. "Haha!" guard two wasn't noticing that the gremlin thing came up to him.   


Vahn was asleep on the floor with the bottle in his hand snoring. Gala was at the table with his head on the table. Noa, Cort and Aimon were in the beds asleep. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud scream woke Vahn. He opened one eye and stood up . "What the...?" something stringy was on his arm. He flicked it off and walked over to the door. Hshook his head and waondered what the noise was. "OH, GOODDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" a cry echoed throught out the castle. "People have to go to sleep." Vahn shook his head and ran out the door.   


Vahn was at the entrance to the castle when he saw one guy on the ground bleeding everywhere and another in a corner. "What's making you guys scream? What's going on?" Vahn asked the guard in the corner. Then a small thing emerged from a cart having somehing hanging from its mouth. Vahn grabbed the pole from the fallen guard and faced off with the small thing. The gremlin was still in the dark and the thing in his mouth couldn't be seen. Vahn charged at it making the little thing flip in the air above Vahn. Vahn turned and saw the crature more closely. The creature giggled and spit the thing onVahn's shirt. He caught it before it fell to the ground he held it in his hands and walked over to the moonlight. He relieved waht it was and dropped on the ground. He wipped his hand on the ground and the boothes of the small market. "You sick animal. Vahn looked at the littl thing eyes glow then his teeth came out. "What the?" the gremling jumped at Vahn's crotch biting his you know whats. Vahn screamed in pain as he smacked the thing off him. The gremlin lept again but missed and was nawing on a peice of wood. Gala came out carring a club. He walked up to Vahn. "What's going on?" Gala saw the creature turn around and attack him in the face. "Get off! Getoff!" gala screamed as he grabbed the creature and threw him against the wall. It started to get up till Ozma shcoked the living crap out of it. Vahn dn Gala looked at each other and sighed. 

"Master, they got away before I could finish them." Giga wa in front of a dark orb in a dense forest. "How many hours till they come back from Drake castle?" the orb had adark and low voice. "Could be three. Since the wind today might throw them off blance If they use a doofr of wind. They should be landing at Dr.Usha's place by now, if they left." Giga grabbed a normal looking sword from the wall behind him. "Your going to face Vahn, aren't you?" a woman in a black armor walked in. "Didn't you leran the first time." the woman wore a green Ra-Seru on her arm looking like a inside out Terra. "Sal and Farnage." the orb said looking around the room. Sal transformed out of her armor and wore bounty hunter clothes reveling her body and ass. She had a long pole beside her as her weapon. "Nice clothes." a voice came from behind her. "Jette, are going on the hunt for the host?" Jette walked in with a grin on his face. "How did you know?" Jette smiled as he grabbed a sword himself. "Is my Sim-Seru ready?" Giga nodded and pointed to his old fighting suit. "Yes, Vahn will not know what hit him." Then a door opened in the back as everygbody in the group grabbed a black cloak from the wall. "So, Gala is alive. I'm going to make sure he dies this time." a pruple glow came from the crridor. "Come on we have a war start." Jette opened door showing the earth below. "Did you finish the rest of the plans to stall them?" Sal said. "Yup and they should be coming any second now." Jette smiled 

Vahn and the group was walking to Sol when Gala spoke. "I have one question. Why did we fall in the hotspring of Dr.Usha's research center?" Gala was still wet from the fall. "Because the wind was shifted and the door followed the closes place." Ozma said. Noa was holdinga sleeping Cort till the ground started to shake. Aimon looked up and saw dust coming from east. "Oh, this isn't good." Vahn said gulping.   


Sol was growing in population in the past couple of days. The inns seemed to house more people everyday. The area was so filled with people they thought it was city. Then a loud noise came from the roof. Most of the towns people ran to the roof and watched a blue light stand there. Four shadows walked out. They landed on the roof of the town and was stared at towns people. The monks on the roof lined up in front of them waiting for any attack. The four started to laugh as the monks shook in fright. One of the bystnders walked out from the scene and went back down the stairs. The four looked at this and took of thier cloaks. Jette aproached the group and transformed. He knocked five monks down with one swing and continued his onslaught. Sal looked at the people watching and thought of the fun she coulde have. Giga smiled as he watched a smile light up on Sal's face. She cracked her pole on the ground and jumped in the middle of the people. She confronted a man with a scar on his face. "What's up?" she swung her pole under the belt and smacked him on the ground with it. She turned and swung knocking folks down one by one. She jumped and punched a man who was about grab her but someone else did. The grabbed her from behind and covered mouth trying to sufercate her.. Sal's purple hair was being puilled by the guy too. Giga tapped the man on the shoulder and punched him in the face when he turned . Sal gasphed for air falling to the ground. Giga helped her up and continued to attack the towns people. 

The fourth watched this and walked in the trianing house and saw a monk. He eyed him and kicked him aside. He continued to walk over to the statue and stopped feet away from it. He pulled out his left fist smashing it intothe statue's face. The rock crumbled and fell to the ground. A golden subtance glowed in the darkness inside. "Got it." he said to himself and turned to walk out. He was about to walked out when a person stopped him in his way. "Songi." Gala said as he took fighting postion. Songi laughed as he walked closer. Gala lunged at him only to be kneed in the stomach. He fell to all fours in front of Songi. Songi smiled and kicked Gala out the door. Gala fell flat in the middle of the roof where it seemed that they were the only ones. "Gala, remeber me?" Songi said picking him up with one hand around his neck. Gala started to choke from Songi's grip. "Time to die!" Songi tightned his grip. "You bastard." Gala amied Ozma in front of him and blinded him with a golden light. Songi dropped him. Gala caughed to gain air in his lungs. Songi bearly opened his eyes looking around on something to lean on. Gala took this as a adventage. He rose and taclked him into a wall in frontof the trainhng house.. The wall crumbled as the two laid on the ground. Gala felt something like paper on his head and grabbed it. It was in a different text then the normal english.Gala knew it was evil and threw it off the roof seeing it fall to the mist below. Songi opened his eyes and searched his pockets for the peice of paper he had in his pocket. He saw that it was gone and looked over the edge of the building. He saw the paper be covered by the mist. Songi was enraged and hit Gala with his left hand. Gala slid on the ground and looked up. Songi jumped in the air and was about to sqaush Gala. Songi was stopped by a blast from Meta. Songi was in mid air falling down to the ground. Vahn ran and kicked him to the ground hard. Gala got up and ran over to Songi kicking him in the ribs. Songi grabbed Vahn's and Gala's free legs and slammed them both on the ground. Gala and Vahn kicked him in the face with his free leg and got up and moved over to the entrance way of the Biron trianing house. 

Songi rose in front of the staircase looking at the two. His vision was blurry and he couldn't stand upright. Gala and Vahnm looked at each other and nodded and ran after him. They both taclked him and fell ove the staircase. Vahn and Gala held on as they were going to hit rock bottom. Vahn and Gala let go of Songia nd started to float to the staircase to the left of them. they watched as Songi fell to the bottom.   
  
Van and Gala went to the fighting sqaure seeing the gensis tree. There was a big hole above it and the tree looked like it was cut but no Songi. "Cort!" Noa came running down to the area. Gala and Vahn looked back to see Noa. "What's wrong?" Vahn asked. Noa was staring to cry. "Cort is gone!" 

End of chapter 2   
Please review.

Next chapter: Vahn and Aimon fight.Gala gets his ass beat. Noa's feels alone and might leave. Where's Cort? What was that text about? All in the next chapter. 


	3. Friends?

LOLAM3 Legend of Legaia Aftermath   
Chapter 3 

Vahn sat on top of a hill in the darkness of the night. Sol have been throught enought killing on thier part. The numbers of bodies killed was at least two hundred. Vahn was shamed to show his face in the group. He looked back at Sol from the hill and sighed. Noa was going throught her own heartbreack now. Cort was gone and nothing could help that. He dedcided to suck it all up and care for Noa at the time of need.   


"Noa, stop." Noa was in the inn crying in the pillow. Aimon was beside her and rubbed her hair. "It's okay. We'll find that bastard and stop him." Noa sniffed and rose her head.her eyes were pink from all the crying. She smiled and sat up. "Where's Vahn and Gala?" she said looking around the room. "Gala gone to help round up the fallen people and Vahn is somewhere." Aimon was kind of pissed that Vahn left Noa when she was hurt. "If you see Vahn tell him to come down to talk to me. I'm going to bed for now. " Noa said lying back down. Aimon smiled and left the room switching the light off. She started to walk up the stairs and ran into Vahn. "Is Noa down there?" Aimon humped and pulled him to the side. "What do you think you are doing, leaving Noa like that!" Aimon was yelling at Vahn making him seem like a child. "Listen, I didn't fell well so I left and your not my mother." Vahn was growing a vain in his head. "Oh, yeah and what kinda of a mother did you have? Was she a whore?" Vahn grabbed her by the collar. "Say something like that agian about my mother and I will make sure you will not see the light of day." Vahn pushed her on the ground and started to leave. Aimon got up and pushed him. "I just wanted to find out she was doing!?" Vahn said to her. By the time their fight started was a crowd of folks was around them. "For your information she is felling like hell. Her only famly is now missing. Her mother and father are dead. What kind of person are you? Your nothing more than a bastard." Vahn rose to his feet and stared at her. Vahn clinched his fist and narrowed his eyebrow. "You leave me alone." Aimon smirked as Vahn tried to make his point across. 

"Why don't we make this easy. I leave you alone and you leave Noa alone. Fair?" Aimon said touching his chest. Vahn remebered that his father died shortly after he left Rim Elm. He felt so ashame when his sister was sent away to his aunt's house he never came back home and now this."Let's just say I quit. How's that?" Vahn walked off. Gala was pushed aside by Vahn as he stormed out. "What's going on?" Gala looked puzzled as he saw the people walk away. "That good for nothing Vahn just dropped his leadership in this group and left." gala cocked his eyebrow. "What? Vahn?" Gala scratched his head. 

Vahn grabbed his travaling bag and walked toward the airstation. "Vahn, just calm down." Meta tried convince him to go back. "If I have to stand here and let her insult my family in front of my face one more time I will kill." Meta just gave up and was along with the ride. "Hello, Vahn." Giga and Sal was behind him. They both were armed and ready to attack. Vahn grew angry and clunched his fist. "This is not my day." He threw his bag away and powered up. Meta grew till it had a 24 in. blade sticking out of its end. Vahn growled and stood still. Giga and Sal was kind of afriad to fight him now. Sal was amazed a boy his age could harnish that much power. "You seem mad." Giga stepped forward. Vahn hair started to waver and smile cranked on his face. "Your planning to calm me down. hahah. You people have done enought to make me piss for the rest of the night. Vahn lashed and slashed Meta at Sal and Giga. They both dodged it but somehow they were cut by the balde. They both were now awaitng something more evil than them   
. 

Gala and Aimon were heading toward the train station. "Why did you say that? He almost has no family lwft. " Aimon just continued to run. "I'm just sorry for the way I acted but, he was a jerk. Noa?" Noa was behind them still crying. Gala looked back and then sped up some more. 

Giga fell to the ground with a hole in the side of his stomach. Sal was nearly unconscince on the ground. Vahn was now not himself. "This is the end now." he grabbed Sak by the neck and held her on a tree. "No, not yet!" Sal kicked Vahn but it didn't faze him. He held her down to his level and came closer. "You now if I was a bad guy you would be on my first list on kidnapping." Vahn rubbed the blade on he body. "Huh. But I'm just the side of anger of Vahn." he rubbed his face on her's. "So soft. Too bad the skin will be cold." he trusted his blade in her stomach. She looked at Vahn and closed her eyes. Meta's blade went away and Vahn just walked away from the scence. Then blue flames covered the bodies of his enemies. "What the...?" he to see their bodies disappear and nothing was left. "Vahn, they were fake." Meta said to Vahn. Vahn was starting to get anger when it subsided as the ganag came into view. "Vahn!" Noa sped up and hugged him. Vahn was shocked and put his arms behind her. "Oh, Vahn. Don't leave. Please." Vahn felt the tears of Noa damp his shirt. "Noa, I have..." she looked at him with her eyes. _Oh, damnit! Not the eye thing again._ Vahn smiled and let go of her. "I'll stay." Noa hugged him agian tackling him to the ground.Afterwards, Aimon said she was sorry. And, almost like magic, they got back together. 

The next moring Gala went to Buma to find a Cara and ask her some questions. Gala walked to the outerlimits of the Buma. "Almost there." Gala said to himself. Then a gust of wind blew. Gala felt evil around him and turned around. Songi was smiling behind him. "Gala, you bastard, I will kill today for what you did with the text. And since the text is gone we can not accomplish what we started. And if you survie this incounter, which you will not, tell Noa if she wants Cort back find the text. Sorry for being blunt but you must die." Songi ran towards Gala. Gala closed his eyes and started to glow blue. Songi smiled and sped up faster. "Sonfa!" Gala screamed shooting a wave of explosions making Songi disappear. Gala was sweating because the attack nearly drained him. "GALA!" Songi came form the smoke and kicked Gala in the chin sending him far away. Gala landed near the pond weak from the kick. Soni walked over and spat upon him. "You will never beat me." Songi picked up Gala. "Payback is a bitch, ain't it?" Gala opened one eye. Songi slammed him into the ground . "Come on big boy get up!" Songi grabbed him by the leg and pulled him up in mid air before slamming him into the ground again. He repeated it over an over agian till he felt content. "Wake P!" Gala had blood coming from his mouth. Songi picked Gala up and straighten him up. "Well, at least you died with Biron, right?" Songi rasied his leg and kicked him in the ribs. Gala felt something cold touch his hand. He opened his eye to see the pond. "Man, you are one logn asshole aren't ya?" Songi stumped on his chest making blood spit on Gala's face. "Hey, he spits! HHAHA" Songi was loving every minute of it. He picked up Gala. "Wow, I just love your face when its all busted up like that. HAHA! Damn, you crack me up, Gala." Songi threw into the fence. "All right, to top this off I must preform the stomp!" Songi grabbed Gala and dragged him to the rock wall. He threw him against the wall and started raise his foot. "One!" Songi stomped him in the face making Gala fell the numbness. "Two!" he reiterated the act agin till he went to forty. Gala's body was banged up and his life was slipping. "Sorry, but duties call. When I'm done your buddies should be dead. HAHAHAHAHA!! See ya! HAHAHA!!!" Songi disipated with the wind. Gala sat there. Expired.   


Noa and Vahn were on the roof of Sol watching the noon sun. "Vahn, I wanted to talk to you." Noa looked at Vahn talked to one of the monks. "Okay, but lets talk over here." Vahn and Noa went the side of the training house in the back. "Vahn, you know. I never like being alone." Vahn knew she was about to cry. "Noa.." Vahn held her. "It's just that now this and Cort missing...I just don't want you to leave me." Noa grasphed his chest. Vahn was never used to this much attention and quickly panicked. Noa looked up into his eyes. _Will she stop doing that! _Vahn and Noa came closer till and sob was heard from behind them. "So, heartbreaking. A barbrian and a hunter. What a cute couple." Songi walked up. "I didn't come here for the good news I came here with a exchange. Vahn walked towards him and stopped when their faces were close enough. "Exhange me the sacret scroll for this child." Songi held an orb of a baby Cort blowing smashing stuff. "What scroll?" Vahn said looking at the sky behind him. "The sacret scroll has the power to destroy the idiots that face me." Vahn smiled and looked at him. "Why?" Vahn crossed his arms. "Because Cort won't be able to see his sister." Songi urged on. Vahn nodded. "If I find this scroll you will give back Cort?" Songi nodded and shook hands with him. Vahn noticed that he flet blood on his hand. "See ya!" Songi disappeared in a portal. Vahn looked ta his hand and wiped it on his pants.   


Vahn was in front of Sol with a rope. "The scroll is too dangerous to get. If you let him have it he will destroy this world." Meta cried at Vahn. "Yes, that's true." Vahn stood on the pole and tired the rope to his waist. "Too bad I'm stupid." Vahn slowly lowered himself down. Noa looked out side a window inside watching him go down. "Damn him." Noa smiled looking at him. Aimonwalked behind her with a blade. "Noa, here" Noa turned to catch a huge blade. "What's this for?" Aimon smiled. "For you. I'm going away for a while." Aimon waved and left the hotel.   
  


Vahn coughed looking at the ground. "Don't they know how to clean?" Vahn finally got to the bottom. "What the hell?" a small boy was holding the scroll. Vahn blinked looking at the boy as he ran away. "HEY!" Vahn took of his rope and gave chase. He tackled the little boy and held his face tot he ground. Vahn exhauled and grabbed the paper. "Nothing!?" Vahn sat on the boy and looked harder. "Get off me!" Vahn stood letting the boy up. He had funny looking eyes and his hair was white. The boy looked at Vahn and smiled He walked to Vahn and streched his hand out. Vahn took this as a hand shake and walked towards him. They were close together and they shook hands.   
Then the boy eased closer and kicked Vahn in the balls and ran off. "Bastard. Vahn fell to the ground holding his balls moaning.   
  
  


Sorry I couldn't do what I said but this damn writer's block effected my ass for nearly two months and then exams.....well I should be adding another one by the end of the day or tomorrow. There migh some screw ups so just bare with me. Peace! 


End file.
